


Accomplishment

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2010. Christmas writing challenge - drabble about Pollution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pollution is the property of Gaiman and Pratchett.

The once crystalline-clear river is now a dull, murky brown, its viscous flow interrupted by the occasional styrofoam structure, oil puddle and car tyre.

A seagull flails, trying desperately to flap its wings, heavy with slick oil. Another bird chokes wildly, trying to cough up the plastic bag it has swallowed.

The setting sun's light turns the grey sky blood-red. Plumes of smoke rise towards the sky, spelling out in wreathing smoke-letters the silent pain of the burning forest.

In a petrol station, a pale young man wipes his hands on his grimy, off-white overall, breathes in deeply, and smiles.


End file.
